And Here We Fall
by I'll Nom Your Soul
Summary: The scene at the top of the Pruitt building takes a turn for the worse, for both of them. One-shot.


**AN: Had the idea for this fic while I was watching The Dark Knight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics or any of its characters. Me is very sad**

And Here We Fall

The dogs growled. I turned around to see the one and only Batman approaching from the shadows.

"Ah, ya made it. I'm so thrilled!"

"Where's the detonator?"

I let the dogs loose. "GO GET 'EM!" The dogs instantly ran towards the Batman and started barking viciously. He threw one of them into a hole in the floor, probably where the elevator used to be. The other two dogs pinned him down. The dogs were starting to get the better of him. I just couldn't sit on the sidelines any longer. I had to fight.

I grabbed a metal bar and ran over. I didn't care if I was hitting Batman or the dogs. I was probably hitting the dogs more than the Batman, but I didn't care.

The dogs ran away. Good. Now there was nothing in the way. Nothing but his armor separating me from beating him to a pulp. Now I wasn't just using the metal bar, I was using my fists too.

He used his legs to throw me away from him. It worked I landed a few yards away. One of the dogs came back to the fight. The Batman threw it into the hole like he did with the first dog.

He got up off the floor, not noticing that I was lurking in the shadows behind him. "HA!" I jumped and hit him hard with the metal bar. He fell into a large net and got tangled in it. I hit him again and he fell to the floor. I kicked him.

I crouched down next to him and pulled out my switchblade. "All the old familiar places." I stabbed the blade in deep in between his armor plates. He pushed me off of him and threw me into the shadows once again.

He untangled himself from the net. And his eyes flashed white. He spun around looking for me, his eyes flickering white the whole time. I snuck up behind him, and at that same moment he tuned to look. I yelled and hit him right in the head with the metal bar.

He stumbled backwards through a pane of glass and fell down right underneath a steel frame. Just my luck. I kicked out the piece of wood that was holding it up. It was about to land on his neck and break it, but his arms flew up just in time to stop it. I pinned down the steel frame with m hands to prevent him from using his hands to fight me.

"We really should stop this fighting. Otherwise we'll miss the fireworks."

"There won't be any fireworks!"

I motioned with one of my hands towards the ferries while keeping the other one on the frame. "And here, we....go."

A few seconds passed and nothing happened. I looked at the clock. It was midnight. One of the ferries should have exploded by now.

"What were you trying to prove?" Batman growled. Why doesn't he use a normal voice, like me? A growly voice is just so un-natural for a human. "That deep down, everyone's as ugly as you?" Ugly? That's not very nice, Batsy.

I threw away the metal bar. I'll show them not to blow each other up. "You're alone."

"Can't rely on anyone these days. You've got to do everything yourself. Don't we!?!" I almost spat in his face. I took the detonator from the inside pocket of my coat. "That's okay. I came prepared." I pressed one of the buttons on the detonator, the one that turned it on. "It's a funny world we live in. Speaking of which," I pointed to my scars with the detonator. "Do you know how I got these scars?"

"No, but I know how you got these!" He shifted one of his arms and his scallop blades fired out of his gauntlets. They hit my in the arm. The detonator went flying.

He grabbed my shoulder and threw me over the edge. Just before I could fall to my death, I grabbed the steel frame. Batman was still trapped underneath it. I pulled myself back up to where I had been before, pinning Batman down. Although it was harder now that one of his arms had been freed.

"Let's not try that again. Shall we? I don't think the trip would be very fun."

The detonator was too far away to get with out letting Batman get away. So I settled for the next best thing. "How 'bout we see what's under that mask. Hmm?"

I reached for hit mask but he hit my face to try and stop me. "Now, now. Be a good bat," I pulled out another switchblade. "And don't do that again." I pressed the blade in between the plates of armor covering his heart. With my other hand, I reached up and pulled his mask off.

"Hmm... Bah-ruce Wayne, I would have never figured you to be the vigilante type." I raised the knife and he tried to dislodge me with his legs. He failed and I returned the favor by stabbing him in the arm. "Still familiar places." He yelled in pain.

"What do you want!" He growled.

"Why can't you talk in a normal voice? I know you have one! Buuuuuuuuuut, What I want to do right now would be to, blow up those ferries." I leapt off of him and grabbed the detonator. He got out from under the frame, grabbed my foot and hurled me over the edge of the building.

I laughed. I was so very terribly wrong. Falling _is_ fun. But explosions are also fun. I pressed the other button on the detonator and both of the ferries exploded. I know Batman, ah, I mean, Bah-ruce Wayne wouldn't and couldn't kill another person. He wouldn't let me die.

Unless, did he even count me as a person?

Apparently not.


End file.
